Daddy's Little Girl
by Ausisflare
Summary: Clarissa Fray, age 16, has never left the waiting arms of her all too kind father Valentine. When he sends her on a mission to prove her worth, will she wake up to the truth of her father's monstrous ways? Or will she stay loyal to her father, no matter how evil his plans for the world may be. Eventual Clace, Malec, Sizzy/IsabelleJohnathan Prologue up: "Life goes on"


**Ahhh okay I know, new story when I haven't even really began posting for Blood Endowment. My friend had to stop beta-ing it and I don't know how I feel about where the plots going...Anyways I'm sorry guys, but inspiration struck me again. So another Clace story, some good news. Anyways enjoy! I promise I'll get Blood Endowment up and running soon!**

**Ps/ this is just the prologue I had written, I'm trying the Clary raised by Valentine theory to help with Blood Endowment.**

**Enjoy~!**

_**Age 9**_

Today it is raining. There are no birds, no animals outside of the small worn down house where live alone.

For the most part.

My father is an important man; with important duties and important destinations. He always dresses nicely; fresh, crisp suits and slicked back hair.

But he tells me one day, when the time is right, we will live in a mansion, with servants and fancy dresses for me and all the art supplies I want.

I am his little angel.

He will be a King.

_**Age 10**_

Clarissa Morgenstern, died in a fire that consumed her home as an infant. Her father and grandparents died along with her, while her mother and brother narrowly escaped and fled the clave altogether. These are the lies my mother tells the world, the reason I cannot go outside, or play with other children; father says she set fire to Morgenstern manor in an attempt to kill us.

She abandoned me.

Father tells me it was a downworlder, she left us to be with him, and she tried to cover the tracks of her betrayal by a fire that would consume every conceited move she had made.

There is another boy; that is who father goes to see when he is not with me, or away on businessss. He says when I am older, the boy will aid us in recreating the world.

He says he is his angel boy.

We train with weapons until my fingers have blisters, and my arms and body ache. I do exceptionally well, but can use improvement is what father tells me.

_**Age 12**_

I learn to make runes. Not runes in the _Graybook_ that I have studied more times than I can count; but stronger, better ones. I learn to blast doors off their hinges, and to collapse the floor from underneath someone.

I make runes until I am exhausted, or until father is satisfied. The runes don't hurt, but rather they're physically exhausting, but I need to make father happy, so I keep going.

_**Age 14**_

I don't have a mother. Jocelyn Fairchild is no mother of mine. She chose to leave my father , and chose my brother over me. He tells me I look like her, as though I am a copy of her and I hate it. I hate her. If I see her

she will pay.

_**Age 15**_

We move into the mansion now.

Father says I have been extremely good up until now, and I am ready to begin the harder stages of my physical training. We fight until my knuckles are bleeding and sore and my whole body protests against the strain of the training. He lets me train with men named Pangborn and Blackwell.

Training with them is easier than with father.

Father is gone more days, or he is locked away in the basement.

He tells me not to go down there.

I do not.

He tells me not to ask what's down there.

I don't ask.

_**Current age-16**_

A bird jumps from it's nest, wings spreading and it's feathers seem to shine in the warm glow of the sun as it pulls up and flies into the air, flying and trying out it's new sense of freedom.

The next bird jumps.

It does not fly.

Instead, the baby bird plummets to the ground, and the mother bird and her babies do not react as the birds wings are bent, and slowly the light fades from it's beady eyes.

The next bird gets ready to jump.

Life goes on.

Father says he has a mission for me.

I will retrieve the _mortal cup_ for him.

He believes Jocelyn Fairchild has hidden it somewhere, and sending Pangborn and Blackwell would be too messy.

I am to gain my mothers trust, and retrieve the cup for him.

I am all too eager to accept the task of retrieving the valuable item for him.

I leave in the morning he says, for New York.


End file.
